A New Beginning for Minako
by V-Babe
Summary: Minako's world is turned upside down in a bloody battle. Who will she meet when she finds herself in a different world. I suck at summeries. This is a Minako/Quatre fic. PLEASE R&R!
1. The End of an Era

A New Beginning for Minako\par  
By V-babe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Happy? Oh and I'm not getting beans for writing this either. Life just ain't fair.  
  
Note: This is a Minako/Quatre ficcie. Oh and the other senshi die so if you are offended by that don't read the story. This is mostly a prologue so it isn't very long; I just had to set the scene for the rest of the story. My computer screwed it up so I'm reposting it.  
Here are the ages:  
Minako:17  
Quatre, Heero, Duo and Wufei:18  
Trowa:20  
  
A New Beginning for Minako\par  
  
Minako was running through a field of sunflowers. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she didn't have a care in the world. She had a picnic basket and just as she was about to open it....  
*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*  
"Ugh" Minako groaned as she rolled over. "Is it morning already?"  
Artemis jumped on her and said, "Come on wake up, there's trouble. Go answer your communicator."  
Minako sluggishly got up and trudged over to her vanity where she kept her Comm. watch. She flipped open the top and Makoto's face popped up on the screen. Makoto appeared to be very worried and said, "Go to the park right away. There's trouble and the enemy appears to be very strong, stronger than any of our previous enemies.  
Minako hurriedly dressed and she and Artemis ran to the park. They were the last ones to arrive and the other senshi appeared to be fighting a losing battle.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Venus heard Sailor Uranus ask a man with chin length reddish brown hair.  
"I am Topaz, Queen Beryl's son, and I have come here to do what my mother never could, destroy the senshi."  
"DEEP SUBMERGE"  
The attack hit him and injured him slightly, but he recovered quickly.  
"You think that measly little attack will stop me?" Topaz asked laughingly. He sent strong energy beams at the senshi and one hit Sailor Mercury directly in the chest. She screamed in pain as she fell and Sailor Mars took her pulse. With tears in her eyes Sailor Mars looked up and said "He appears to be stronger than we anticipated, she's... she's... dead."  
Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Topaz and said, "I will not let you get away with this. 'SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS'" ((A.N. I forgot what that attack was called so could someone please tell me so I can change it?))  
The attack injured Topaz greatly, but he was still able to fight. He shot many beams if energy, mortally wounding Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn.  
This was the last straw for the senshi and so a bloody battle took place. The senshi started firing attacks right and left. Another one of Topaz's beams hit Tuxedo Mask. He fell to the ground and Eternal Sailor Moon ran to his side.   
"Don't leave me Mamo-can," a tearful Sailor Moon pleaded.  
"I'll always love you Usako." Tuxedo Masked whispered as the life slipped from his body.  
Meanwhile, Topaz had managed to kill Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus. Only Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were left. Sailor Pluto was nowhere to be found.  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
This attack wounded Topaz even more. He was seriously wounded because of the other attacks, but he was still fighting strong. Another one of his beams hit and killed Sailor Mars.  
Eternal Sailor Moon couldn't take any more. She transformed into Princess Serenity. Knowing what Princess Serenity intended to do, Sailor Venus rushed to her princess's side and begged her no to give up her life so that Topaz could be defeated.  
"Mamo-chan is dead, there is nothing left for me to live for." Princess Serenity said and put up a shield around her so Sailor Venus couldn't stop her.  
"COSMIC MOON POWER" Princess Serenity said, calling on the full power of the Silver Crystal.  
The beam of light went towards Topaz, who managed to block part of it with his power, but most of the energy still managed to hit him.  
Topaz cried out in pain, but managed to transport out of there before he could be killed.  
Princess Serenity had used too much energy and lay dying on the ground and Venus rushed to her side.  
"I am giving the Silver Crystal to you. I know I am going to die, but soon I will be with my Mamo-chan."  
"No," Sailor Venus shook her head, refusing to believe all that had happened in the last fifteen minutes.  
As her spirit left her Princess Serenity gave Sailor Venus a new heart shaped locket on a gold chain with the symbol for Venus on it, and the Silver Crystal inside.  
Sailor Venus detransformed into Minako and whispered to the locket, "Take me someplace where it will be as if this never happened and I can start a new life without all of these painful memories surronding me."  
All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and Minako was transported to a different world.  
  
THE END  
  
A.N. Please give me some comments and suggestions. If enough interest is shown I will continue the story. I NEED REVIEWS!!!! Oh and does anybody know how big the Sanq Kingdom is?  
}  



	2. A Different World

A NEW BEGINNING FOR MINAKO  
by v-babe  
  
Disclaimer: I think that every one here knows that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. And I'm not making money off this either.  
  
Note: Sorry if the characters are off, but I've never seen an episode of Gundam Wing so I'm using other fanfics as guidelines of what the Gundam universe is like.  
  
A NEW BIGINNING FOR MINAKO  
  
Minako found herself in front of a white mansion. Although she was exhausted, both pysically and emotionally, she pulled herself up off the ground and walked to the front door and knocked.  
'This can't be happening.' Minako thought. 'Where am I? When am I?'  
A man finally opened the door.  
"Help me...please." Minako said and then collapsed.  
"Master Winner," the man said, "come quick."  
"What wrong?" a man with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes asked.  
Upon seeing Minako he said,"Quick, get her upstairs, I'll call a doctor."  
As he walked towards the phone the man thought to himself, 'That girl was beautiful who could ever harm someone like her?'  
******************************************  
The next morning Minako awoke in a strange room. She saw the blonde man from yesterday and asked, "Where am I? I'm Anio Minako, but who are you?"  
"I am Quatre Winner and you are in my mansion. Last night you appeared on my doorstep. The docter said you were fine except for fatigue, some cuts and bruises and a gash on your shoulder. You should be back to normal on a couple of days."  
The reality of what had happened the previous day sunk in and Minako collasped in tears. Quatre moved across the room to hold her in his arms. Ever though he had just met her, holding her somehow felt right. He let her cry herself out and when she had crried all she could he asked, "Where are you from and what happened to you?"  
Since Minako knew she couldn't say what had happened without revealing that she was a senshi she said, "It's too hard for me to talk about it. I'm from Tokyo, but could I stay here for a while? What year is it anyways?"  
"It's 195. ((A.N. I think.)) Why do you ask? You can stay here as long as you feel is necessary."  
"Oh...no reason. Do you have a shower here? I feel really dirty and nasty" Minako responded as she thought, '195??? What am I doing here?'  
"Sure, just go throught that door. If you want something to eat come downstairs as soon as you're finished."  
Quatre left and Minako sat alone in her room wondering what she was going to do with the Silver Crystal and how she was going to go on without her friends. In the end she decided that her dead friends would want her to live as normal a life as possible and to destroy evil. Minako then left her room to go take a shower.  
****************************************  
After her shower Minako walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. When she found the kitchen she saw Quatre and four other men.  
Quatre saw her enter and said to his friends, "This is Minako, the one I was telling you about."  
"You didn't tell us that she was this pretty." a man with brown hair in a braid down his back said.  
Quatre sighed and said, "That's Duo." He pointed to a Chinese man with black hair and said,"This is Wufei."  
"Weak woman." Wufei muttered under his breath and was awarded with a glare from Quatre, who heard him.  
Then Quatre pointed to a man with brown hair and prussian blue eyes, "This would be Heero."  
Heero only grunted in response.  
Quatre the guestured to a man with dark brown hair and said,"This is Trowa."  
Trowa nodded in response.  
'I have GOT to teach these guys some social skills' Quatre thought.  
"So what do you guys want to do today?" Duo asked.  
"I have to go to the circus, I have a show tonight." said Trowa.  
"What do you do in the circus?" Minako asked.  
Trowa grudgingly muttered,"I'm a clown."  
"A CLOWN!!!" Minako exclaimed and burst out laughing.  
Minako was rolling on the floor laughing when a light brown haired woman walked in.  
All of the guys hushed up as she looked at Minako and said, "Who are you and what are you doing?"   
"I'm Aino Minako, but what's it to you.?" Minako said.  
"I'll have you know that you are speaking to Relena, Queen of the Sank Kingdom."  
Minako rolled her eyes and thought, 'I've talked to the Queen of the solar system and she wasn't this snobby.' Out loud she curtsied and said, "I apologize for my rudeness." When she turned around to face the guys and rolled her eyes.  
This caused Duo to crack up. He started rolling around on the floor. Relena demanded to know what was so funny. This caused Duo to laugh even harder. Even Heero had to supress a chuckle.  
"Well," Relena sniffed, "if you guys are going to laugh at me then maybe I won't invite you to come along with me to the Three Lights concert that I got tickets to."  
As soon as Relena mention the words Three Lights all the color drained from Minako's face.  
  
THE END  
  
A.N. I just had to end it there. Mwahahaha. I am sooooo evil. I'll try to post soon, but I probably won't be able to post until next Tuesday. Please R&R!!!! If nobody reviews then I won't write anymore. 


	3. Return of the Starlights

A New Beginning for Minako  
by V babe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue.  
  
Note: Obviously, I got the chance to write some more before Tuesday. I hope that I am doing a good job of writing this fic cuz I've never seen an episode of Gundam Wing so all I know about Gundam is from other fan fics. In this chapter I'll explain what the Three Lights are doing here, for all of you who were wondering what was up with that. Relena may be a little out of character, but I had to figure out a way to get the Starlights to Quatre's mansion. Oh and as you're reading this keep in mind that Minako can't reveal to anyone that she is a Sailor senshi.  
  
  
A New Beginning for Minako  
  
Quatre looked at Minako strangely and asked, "Are you okay?"  
Minako quickly recovered and said, "I'm fine, it's just that I'm a huge fan and I would LOVE to meet them." Minako thought to herself, 'I HAVE to talk to them.' Then she smiled sweetly and said, "Relena, since you are the Queen of the Sanq Kingdom, do you think that you could get the Three Lights to come over here so I could meet them?"  
Relena sniffed and said, "I'm sure I could arrange something."  
Relena got up and left the room to go make some phone calls.  
"Well what do you want to do now?" Wufei asked.  
"Oh! Oh! I want to go to the game room!" Duo exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little kid.  
Wufei rolled his eyes and said, "I'll join you, I wanted to try out that new Virtual Reality game where you can practice you're fighting skills. Do you want to fight me, Heero?"  
Heero nodded as Duo ran out of the room. Wufei, Heero and Trowa followed, leaving Minako and Quatre alone.  
"Let's go in the den where we can sit down and talk. I've been wanting to get to know you better."  
Minako smiled and said, "I'd love to."  
Quatre and Minako walked into the den and sat down on the sofa. They started to talk about music and other stuff.  
Quatre looked into Minako's eyes and said, "I've never mat a girl as beautiful as you."  
They leaned closer and Quatre touched Minako's lips to his. The kiss deepened and faintly in the distance Minako heard a door opening. Minako wrapped her arms around his neck when all of a sudden out of the corner of her eye she saw Seiya.  
Minako pushed a rather stunned Quatre away and ran to Seiya and gave him a big hug, tackling him in the process.  
Minako blushed and stood up and said, "Gomen. Well, suprise!"  
"Minako-chan?" Yaten said, "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." Minako replied.  
"It's great to see you, but where's odango atama and the others?" Seiya asked.  
Minako looked up at each of them with sorrow filled eyes and said, "Why don't we go to my room where we can talk in private."  
In that moment Seiya knew that whatever news Minako had would not be good. Seiya looked into Minako's eyes and said, "Okay."  
Minako looked at Quatre and said, "Excuse me, but these are old friends of mine and I really need to catch up with them."  
"Sure." Quatre said, with a little bit of uncertainty.  
Minako, Seiya, Yaten and Taikai left and headed up the stairs to Minako's room, leaving a dumbfounded Quatre behind.  
As soon as they had arrived in Minako's room Seiya sat down on her bed and said, "I have two questions. One, what is the bad news you have for us and two, who was that guy you were kissing?"  
Minako blushed and said, "That was Quatre, the person I am staying with, you baka! The answer to your other question is not so easy." Minako's eyes filled with tears and said, "Last night the was a battle in the park. The enemy was stronger than anyone we had faced before." At this point, Minako's face was streaked with tears, but she continued anyway, "One by one all of the senshi were picked off until it was just Usagi and I. I guess she was too grief stricken and couldn't take it any more so she used the power of the Silver Crystal to try and defeat the enemy. She had lost too much energy and I tried to stop her but she put up a shield around her self. The amount of energy Usagi used was too much and she couldn't handle it. Before she died she gave me the Silver Crystal and I told it that I wanted to go to a place where there wouldn't be any bad memories to haunt me. I suppose that it took me here." By this time Minako was practically hysterical.  
Seiya stood up and yelled at her, "Why didn't you protect her?!?"  
"I tried," Minako sobbed, "but there was nothing I could do!"  
"What do you think you're doing? Your princess dies, and we find you in a mansion making out with some guy?" Yaten asked.  
"I know that Usagi would've wanted for me to live a normal life and I will at least until the enemy finds me. Can I count on you guys to back me up if I ever need help?"  
"Sure," Taikai said as Seiya glared at him.  
"Taikai, why don't you tell me how you guys ended up here?"  
"Well,"Taikai began, "after we left we went around the galaxy, find other people who had lost their homes to Galaxia. With these people, we founded a new civilization on a planet in the Milky Way. For the past four years we have had peace on our planet. One day Sailor Pluto came to us, she said that there was trouble in the future and we were needed. Princess Kakyuu let us go because there was peace and Sailor Pluto promised to contact us if there was any trouble. I guess you are the person we are supposed to help."  
By this time Minako could see that Seiya was struggling not to cry so she said, "Why don't you guys go home? Give me your phone number and address and I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
She walked them to the door and gave each of them a hug. As she hugged Seiya she whispered in his ear, "Usagi would have wanted you to get on with your life."  
After they left Minako crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.  
THE END  
  
Note: I WANT REVIEWS!!! *Author laughs psychotically and then recomposes herself* Any ways tell me what you thought. I hope you like. BTW I was kind of tired when I wrote this so excuse me if this sucks.  



	4. Minako's Secret

A New Beginning for Minako  
by V-babe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Heck, I've never even seen an episode of Gumdam Wing.  
  
Note: What do you think of it so far? Over the summer it won't be updated as much because I am gone most of the summer on vacations. Has anyone else ever notices that Mercury's pose after she henshins makes her look constipated. It's like um.. the bathrooms thataways girl. Before I continue with the story I decided that I would share an annoying camp song with everyone. If you see (echo) in front of a line it means that that line is an echo of the previos line.   
  
CIDER  
  
The sweetest boy  
(echo)The sweetest boy  
I ever saw  
(echo)I ever saw  
Was sipping ci...  
(echo)Was sipping ci...  
-Der through a straw  
(echo)-Der through a straw  
The sweetest boy I ever saw was sipping cider through a straw.  
  
First cheek to cheek  
(echo)First cheek to cheek  
Then jaw to jaw  
(echo)Then jaw to jaw  
Now fourteen kids...  
(echo) Now fourteen kids...  
All call me Ma  
(echo)All call me Ma  
Fist cheek to cheek then jaw to jaw. Noe fourteen kids all call me Ma.  
  
The moral is  
(echo)The moral is  
My little dears  
(echo)My little dears  
Don't you sip ci...  
(echo)Don't you sip ci...  
-Der you sip Coke  
(echo)-Der you dip Coke  
The moral is my little dears, don't you sip cider, you sip Coke.  
  
Sorry, that was the product of three packages of M&M's.  
Now, on with the show.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING FOR MINAKO  
  
The next morning Minako headed downstairs to get breakfast. There she found a rather depressed Quatre staring at a bowl of oatmeal.  
"What's the matter?" Minako asked.  
"Nothing," he said,"it's just that I should have known that you were too beautiful to not have a boy friend."  
"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." she responded.  
"What about Seiya?"  
"Seiya? He's not my boyfriend. I am just really good friend with him and the others."  
"Why don't I take you on the grand tour of the house today?"he asked.  
"Okay, I've been wanting to explore this place and I think that it would be best with a tour guide." Minako said.  
Thst morning Quatre showed Minako around his mansion and they had some of the best times of their lives. When they arrived in the music room Minako saw a violin sitting on a stand.  
"Do you play?" she asked.  
"Yes." he replied, blushing madly as he spoke.  
"Would you play a song for me?" she asked. "Pretty please?" She said smiling sweetly up at him.  
"I could never resist a smile like that." he said.  
As Quatre began to play Minako felt tears forming in her eyes and she found herself thinking og Michiru. The music was so beautiful that Minako though she was in heaven.  
As soon as Quatre finished playing, Minako ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
She said, "That was beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you. ((A.N. Awwww... how sweet, hey it may be corny, but it's still sweet.)) Would you like a tour of the rose garden?"  
"I would love to." she replied.  
The two headed down to the gardens and spent the rest of the mornig admiring the flowers and getting to know each other better. It was mid-afternoon and just as the couple was about to head inside for dinner. A monster appeared out of nowhere.  
Quatre pulledout his gun and jumped in front of Minako to protect her.  
"No, Quatre," Minako said, "this is my battle."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP" Minako shouted as sh lifted her locket above her head. A chain of hearts came out of the locket and surrounded her. The hearts hugged her body and became her body suit, gloves and shoes. In another flash of light a tiara and wings appeared on her. Her sailor fuku was the same as Super Sailor Venus except that Eternal Sailor Venus had wings and her skirt was all white except for a band of orange at the bottom of it. Eternal Sailor Venus posed and said, "I am the pretty sailor suited senshi of love and beauty fighing for love and justice in the name of the moon I will punish you!"  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
The attack affected the yoma, but it was still alive. It shot a beam of energy at Eternal Sailor Venus, which she managed to dodge. All of a sudden Minako heard.  
"SAILOR STAR FIGHTER"  
"SAILOR STAR HEALER"  
"SAILOR STAR MAKER"  
"STAGE ON!" the Starlights finished in unison.  
"Thank God you're here," Minako said.  
Sailor Star Fighter nodded and said, "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
The attack weakened the yoma even more and Sailor Star MAker said, "Quick finish it off Venus."  
Eternal Sailor Venus nodded and said, "ETERNAL BEAUTY BLAST!"  
This attack worked, and turned the yoma into "moon dust".  
"I didn't know you had an Eternal form." Sailor Star Healer said.  
"Neither did I." Eternal Sailor Venus responded dryly. "Do you think we should unhenshin and explain everything to him." she continued, glacing at a very confused Quatre.  
The four of them unhenshined and when Quatre looked strangly at Seiya Yaten and Taikai, Seiya said, "If you make one comment about us transforming into girls, I'll blow your head off."  
"Could somebody please explain to me what is going on?" Quatre said.  
Minako took a deep breath and began, "This is going to be hard for you to believe, but you have to believe me. Thousands of years ago there was a kingdom where everything was at peace. This kingdom was called the Silver Millenium and the ruler was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. All of the planets had princesses and I was the princess of Venus. It was our duty to protect the princess of the Moon Kingdom. One day some evil people called Queen Beryl and Queen Metallica tried to destroy the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was killed on the moon except for Queen Serenity herself. She couldn't bear to see her daughter dead so she sent Princess Serenity and her court to the future. I was the first princess awakened and became Sailor V with the help of a talking cat named Artemis.I returned to Tokyo and found the other senshi; Usagi, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity; Ami, Sailor Mars; Rei, Sailor Mars; Makoto, Sailor Jupiter and Tukedo Mask; the prince of Earht who had fallen in love with Princess Serenity during the Silver Millenium and was Usagi's protector. Together we found the outer scouts, Haruka, Sailor Uranus; Miciru, Sailor Neptune; Setsuna, Sailor Pluto and Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. For the past several years we have been protecting Tokyo and triunphing over evil. Along the way we met Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter; Yaten, Sailor Star Healer; and Taikai, Sailor Star Maker. Anyway, one night I was awakened by my comunicator and was told to go to the park. We fought a new enemy called Topaz who claimed to be Queen Beryl's son. He was incredibly strong and killed all of the senshi and Texedo Mask except for myself and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was grief stricken by the loss of all her friends so she put up a shield around herself and used the Silver Crystal to try and defeat Topaz. I guess she used to much of her energy. Before she died, she gave me the Silver Crystal. After she died I couldn't take it anymore and I whispered to the Silver Crystal to take me someplace where the bad memories wouldn't haunt me. The next thing I knew, I was in front of your mansion."  
"Wow, you've been through a lot." Quartre said.  
"Hey," Minako said to the Three Lights, "why were you here anyway?"  
"We were on our way over here to talk to you about some strategy to destroy the enemy when we heard some noise so we decided to go check it out." Yaten replied.  
Minako yawned and said,"This day had been kind of exhausting. Maybe I should go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow"  
Quatre got up andoffered to walk her to her bedroon and the Three Lights said that they had rehersal to go to.  
When Quatre and Minako arrived at Minako's door Quatre kissed her and said, "Sleep well, my princess."  
  
THE END  
  
Note: Did you like it? REVIEW!!!!! If you don't I'll tyoe up more annoying songs at the beginning of every chapter. I wonder how many people know that song? If you know it, tell me in your reviews.  



	5. An Almost Perfect Evening

A New Beginning for Minako  
Chapter 5  
by V Babe  
  
Disclaimer:If you don't know that I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing than apparently you haven't read the other chapters. If this is the case, go back and read them immediately.  
  
Note: Yippie!!! School is finally out. No more school for three months!!! Oh and I am taking a poll. Please tell me if you want me to figure out a way for the senshi to have survived or if you just want them to stay dead. If I do bring them back to life Usagi and Mamoru will be together. And I might do one or maybe two romances, but not everyone. I am typing this really fast and ther are probably some typos so please excuse me. Why I am thinking of the little blue smurfs???  
  
A NEW BEGINNING FOR MINAKO.  
  
Two weeks had gone by since the last battle and Minako had spent them getting to know Quatre's friends better. The Three Lights were busy on tour, but hey promised that they would return if anything happened. Quatre and Minako had gotten especially close and you could see the love they had for each other in their eyes.  
One day Quatre woke Minako up by giving her a kiss. "Wake up my sleeping beauty. You have a long day ahead of you. Tonight I am going to take you dancing. Today you have to go buy a dress and I'll treat you to a complete makeover, including a manicure and professional make-up."  
Minako groaned and rolled over, then what Quatre was saying finally hit her. She jumped out of bed and said, "No way! You are the best boyfriend that ever existed."  
Quatre just blushed.  
Minako shoved Quatre out of the room and huridly got dressed. She emerged from her room wearing short jeans shorts and an orange halter top.  
"Wow," Quatre breathed when he saw her.  
Minako smiled and said, "Come on! Let's hit the mall!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was now about three o'clock in the after noon. Minako spent hours trying on dresses until she found one she liked, but she refused to let Quatre see it. Minako was currently in the process of getting a manicure and peticure. When that was over, a professional make-up artist would do her make-up. Finally she would get her hair done. For all of this Minako made Quatre find something to entertain himself because she wanted it to be a surprise.  
Three hours later Quatre stood waiting at the bottom of the staircase, and Minako stood at the top. When Quatre saw Minako, he sucked in his breath at her beauty.  
Minako was wearing an off the shoulder light orange dreass that flowed down to her ankles. Her hair was done up in a French twist, with a few curled tendrils framing her face. Minako's make-up was perfect and so were her nails.  
Quatre was wearing an all white tuxedo with only a black bow tie. Minako decended the stair case and Quatre offered Minako his arm.  
"You look beautiful, my princess." he said.  
"You not so bad looking yourself." Minako giggled.  
Together they arrived at the fanciest restraunt in town and Minako sighed, thinking that this was the happiest she had been in a long time.  
Minako and Quatre were seated and order their dinner.  
"Why don't we go dance while they are getting our food ready?" Quatre suggested.  
"I'd love to," Minako said.  
'Is this real?' Minako thought as theye danced. The feeling was so amaxing and Minako loved the feeling of being in Quatre's arms.  
"I hope that this night never ends." Minako sighed.  
Their food was ready so the couple abandoned the dance floor and sat down at their table. Minako spent the meal telling Quatre stories about herself and the other senshi. She was in the middle of telling him about the Black Moon Family whe there was a loud crash.  
Minako turned and saw a yoma standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Why did they have to ruin my perfect evening?" Minako sighed as she ducked into a janitor's closet to transform.  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
Eternal Sailor Venus stood in front of the yoma and said, "I am Eternal Sailor Venus, the pretty sailor suited sensi of love and beauty. In the name of the moon I will not let you go unpunished for ruining a perfect date."  
"My master will not rest untill you are dead."  
"Then Topaz won't be getting any sleep for a long while cuz I'm not planning on dying any time soon." she retorted.  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE"  
The chain of hearts trapped the yoma and prevented it from attacking.  
"SAILOR STAR FIGHTER"  
"SAILOR STAR HEALER"  
"SAILOR STAR MAKER"  
"STAGE ON!"  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" This attack weakened to yoma and Eternal Sailor Venus finished him off.  
"ETERNAL BEAUTY BLAST"  
The yoma was destroyed and the senshi exited the ballroom. A few minutes later Minako, Yaten, Taikai and Seiya snuck back unoticed. Minako sat down next to Quatre and planted a kiss on his lips.  
"I think that we should discuss our plan on defeating this new enemy." Taiai commented.  
"I have a better idea," Minako said,"why don't we enjoy our dinner and talk about straegies later."  
"You are so irresponsible." Seiya muttered under his breath.  
Minako heard this and slapped Seiya upside the head.  
"Well at least none of our groupies have spotted us yet." Yaten said.  
He spoke too soon because as soon as he had said this a swarm of crazed girls with hearts in their eyes surrounded the Three Lights.  
Minako couldn't help, but burst out laughing at this. Even the ever polite Quatre had trouble containing a chuckle. Yaten just glared at them over the heads of the Three Lights many groupies.  
After dinner Quatre and Minako left and Seiya, Yaten and Taikai were left behind to find their way out of a swarm of girls.  
Minako and Quatre arrived at his mansion fifteen minutes later. Then Minako yawned, kissed Quatre good night, headed up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as her hesad hit the pillow.  
About one o'clock in the morning, Quatre heard a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" he yawned.  
"It's me, Minako. I had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep. I was lonely and I needed some company."  
Quatre thought that Minako sounded like she was going to burst into tears so Quatre put some sweats pants on over his boxers and opened the door.  
Minako sat on the bed and said, "Do you mind if I stay here for awhile. I don't think that I will be able to get back to sleep anytime soon."  
"Sure," Quatre said, "What was the dream about anyway?"  
At that Minako burst into tears. "It was horrible all of my friends were alive again and we were fighting a monster. They were dying all around me and I couldn't do a thing to help them."  
Quatre sat down next to her on the bad and took her in his arms as she cried. Finally Minako cried herself to sleep. Quatre laid her down softly on the bed so she wouldn't wake up. Them he laid doen next to her and fell asleep.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Note: Don't fo get to answer the poll that I put at the top of the page in your reviews. Tell me what you think. Oh and I am so proud of myself. My friend taught me how to cuss in Chinese. Don't forget to review.... or else I will hunt you down like a dog!!! *Laughs like a crazed maniac and then notices that everyone is looking at her strangly* Anyway... don't forget to review!  



	6. It's Bird, It's a Plane, It's... Sailor ...

A New Beginning fo Minako  
Chapter 6  
By V-babe  
  
Disclaimer:If anyone reading this thinks that I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing they are sadly mistaken.  
  
Note: The polls are still open so if you didn't tell me if you thought if I should bring the scouts back to life and who a couple should be then review now!(well when you finish reading.)  
key- in you want a seiya/usagi fic, read glowing stars.  
  
A New Beginning for Minako  
  
The next morning Duo decided that he wanted to go to the carnival so he went to Quatre's house to wake Quatre up. He walked into Quatre's room and found Quatre and Minako asleep in his bed. Quatre had his arms around Minako and she was snuggled up against him.  
'This oughta be fun.' Duo thought. "RISE AND SHINE!" he shouted.  
Minako groaned and rolled over against Quatre, but still managed to sleep. Quatre however was rudely awakened.  
"So.... you got a little action last night, Quatre?" Duo winked.  
"It's not how it looks." Quatre responded. "She had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. When she came into my room for company, she fell asleep. I didn't want to disturb her so I let her sleep."  
"Suuure... I belive you." Duo said, clearly indicating that he didn't. "Anyway, the reason I came here was because I wanted to go to the carnival."  
"Why don't we go another day, how about this Saturday? Trowa is working at the circus so he couldn't join us if we went today anyways. I'll go is you can convince Wufei, Trowa and Heero to go." Quatre suggested.  
"Fine," Duo said,"I just leave you two lovebirds alone."  
Minako finally woke up and said,"Huh? What is Duo doing here?"  
"He wanted to go to the carnival today, but we decided that it would be best if we went on Saturday." Quatre explained.  
"Oh! Oh!" Minako exclaimed as she started jumping up and down around the room, "I love carnivals!"  
"Why don't we head downstairs and get some breakfast?" suggested Quatre.  
"Breakfast sounds great!" Duo said as he drooled all over Quatre's room.  
"I'll go get dressed and meet you downstairs in five minutes." Minako said as she headed towards her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Saturday*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero, Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Seiya, Yaten, Taikai, Quatre, Minako and Relena, who had somehow managed to get herself inveted, had just arrived at the carnuval. Duo was drooling over at the food stands and Wufei was going on about the injustice of the ticket price for the rides. They finally managed to agree and going on the feris wheel first.  
Minako and Quatre of course sat together. Minako sighed and wrapped her arm around his.  
"The veiw is gorgeous up here." Minako said. "I wish things could stay this way forever."  
"Why can't it stay this way?" Quatre wanted to know.  
"Because Sailor Pluto will eventually find me and when Usagi gave me the Silver Crystal, she also made me the hier to the solar system. Setsunna will probably make me go back and fulfill that responsibility." Minako explained.  
"I wish that I could go with you."  
"Why not?"  
"I also have certain duties to fulfill."  
"Like what?" Minako demanded.  
"Nothing of your concen."  
Before Minako could press any further questions the ride was over.  
The group headed over to play the carnival games. Relena headed over to the game where you knock over the bottles. She got three chances. On her first try she completly missed the bottles. On her second try the top bottle wavered. Her last try she almost knocked the top one over.  
"Weak woman." Wufei said, "Let me show you how it's done."  
Wufei however was almost as unsucessful as Relena and was thouroghly embarassed. Minako stepped up and said, "Let me try."  
"Don't waste your money." Wufei said dryly.  
"I won't." On her first try Minako knock all of the bottles over.  
"How did you do that?" Taikai asked.  
"It's rigged and you have to throw it a certain way." Minako responded. "Let's go to the auditorium. I heard that they were going to have a talent show and I want to check it out."  
"Why not?" Seiya said. So they all headed over to the auditorium. Suprisingly their group were the only people in the auditorium.  
"Hey look I found the sign-up sheet." Minako said as she walked over to the back of the auditorium.  
"I have finally found you." Minako heard an evil sounding voice say from behind her. She turned around to find a yoma standing right behind her.  
"I lock all the doors so don't even think about trying to escape." the yoma said.  
Everyone else was busy at the other side of the audtorium.  
"Umm... Seiya?" Minako said. "A little help here?"  
Seiya turned around to see what Minako wanted. When he saw the yoma his eyes grew big. Seiya quietly got the attention of the other Lights. By this time everyone had noticed the monster.  
"Quick!" Yaten shouted. "Somebody distract the yoma while we transform."  
"Do you really think that it is wise to have a lot of people know who we are?" Taikai asked.  
"No, but it's not like we have a choice." Yaten responded.  
The piolets managed to distract the yoma so Minako and the Lights could transform.  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
"STAR HEALER POWER MAKE-UP"  
"STAR FIGHTER POWER MAKE-UP"  
"STAR MAKER POWER MAKE-UP"  
After Minako had transformed she said, "I am Eternal Sailor Venus senshi of love and beauty and champion. I will not let you get away with disturbing a carnival, in the name of the moon, I will punish you."  
"Sailor Star Fighter"  
"Sailor Star Healer"  
"Sailor Star Maker"  
"STAGE ON"  
"You are too weak to stop me." the yoma said.  
"That's what you think." Takai said.  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER"  
The attack injured the yoma, but not very much.   
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
This attack weakened him even more, but the yoma was still strong. The yoma was shooting black beams at the senshi. Eternal Sailor Venus dodged one, but another one managed to hit her.  
"Why don't we all try to do our attcks at once because this one seems stronger than the other ones that we have been fighting." Eternal Sailor Venus suggested.  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER"  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS"  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO"  
"ETERNAL BEAUTY BLAST"  
The energy swirled together and spirled towards the yoma. It was a direct hit. The yoma cried out as it became as Usagi would say, "moondust."  
Heero pointed a gun at them and said, "Who are you?"  
All of the senshi detransformed and walked over to Relena and the piolets. Minako sighed and told them everything starting from the Silver Millennium and ending with the most recent battles.  
"Wow, so that crystal has the power to bring people back to life and to kill people." Duo said.  
"Yes, but all that power comes at a price." Minako said. "If you use to much of it's power, it will kill you."  
"I still can't believe that a bunch of weak women protect the solar system." Wufei said.  
"Well you better believe it, and if I hear you make one comment about how we transforminto guys, I won't hesitate to use my attacks on you." Yaten thretened.  
All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and a woman holding a staff and wearing a fuku simular to Minako's appeared. Quatre moved in front of Minako in case this person wanted to hurt her.  
Minako however pushed Quatre aside and threw her arms around the woman.  
"Pluto! Where were you the night of that battle? I thought that I would never see you again." Minako exclaimed.  
Quatre walked up to Sailor Pluto and said, "You must be Sailor Pluto. I am Quatre Winner. Minako has told me a lot about you."  
Pluto looked exasperated and said, "Minako! Why did you tell them that you were a Sailor Senshi?"  
Minako looked like a little kid that had been scolded by her mother, "It was an accident. Where were *you* the night of the battle Do I *have* to go home?"  
Sailor Pluto took a deep breath and began, "That night I was at the Gates of Time. It wasn't easy to watch, but believe me, everthing that happenned that night happened for a reason. No, you do not have to go home now. You still have some more things to do before you are ready to go home. I have to go, but will come back from time to time to check up on you." With that Sailor Pluto disapeared in the same flash of light that she appeared in.  
"Could we head home?" Minako asked Quatre.  
"Sure. Are you Ok?"  
"I'm fine I guess that that last battle took up a lot of my energy."  
When Minako and Quate arrived at his mansion. Quatre went with Minako up to her room. He took her in his arms and said, "I don't want anyting to happen to you. I wish I could do more to protect you. I wish that you never had to leave."  
"Me too." Minako sighed. Then she tilted her head up for a kiss. Quatre kissed her with all of the love that he felt for her. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes. Quatre picked Minako up set her on the bed. Quatre was about to leave and let Minako sleep when they heard an annoyed meow.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: Hmmm... who could that be?? Anyway, you know the drill reviewe and you get more chapters. If you haven't answered the poll please do so now... or else 


	7. Return of the White Kitty

A New Beginning for Minako  
Chapter 7  
by v-babe  
  
Disclaimer: blah... blah... Don't own jack blah... blah.... yadda yadda yadda  
  
Note:As you're reading keep in mind that Minako doesn't know that Quatre is a piolet yet. This is the last chapter before need to know so please answer the poll. K? ^_^   
  
Sorry for completly boring everyone out of their minds, but on with the show.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING FOR MINAKO  
  
Minako sat up and said, "I'd know that meow anywhere!" She turned around and found Artemis trying to sleep.  
"ARTEMIS!! What are you doing here? I though you had died with all of the others!" Minako screamed.  
"I wasn't dead, just injured very badly. When you wished on the Silver Crystal I was caught up in the light and taken here. I landed in a park and have been trying to find you. I read some newspapers and figured out where you were. I *was* trying to get some sleep when you and your boyfriend interupted me." Artemis huffed. "Who is he anyway?"  
"This is Quatre R. Winner. You are can be soooo overprotective, Artemis." Minako complained.  
"Pleased to meet you, Artemis. Minako has told me a lot about you." Quatre said.  
"Setsunna told me about how everyone knows that you are a sailor senshi." Artemis said disaprovingly.  
"It was an accident." Minako defended herself.  
"Well anyway, tomorrow I want to start figuring out how to defeat this new enemy so I would get some sleep if I were you."  
Minako rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." She went over to Quatre and gave him one last kiss before he had to go. As Minako closed the door behind her, she sighed.  
"You've got it bad." Artemis commented as he stretched out on her bed.  
"Shut up Artemis or I'll throw you out." Minako thretened as she crawled under the covers.  
The next morning Minako and Artemis got up and dragged themselves downstairs for breakfast.  
"So... what are we doing today?" Minako asked.  
"I don't know what he's doing, but you are getting together with the Three Lights and discussing how to defeat the new enemy. After that you can do what ever you want." Artemis said.  
"How about as soon as I'm done here I meet you in the park?" Minako said to Quatre.  
"I'll meet you there, but for now I'm heading over to Trowa's house. We were going to meet with Wufei, Heero and Duo to discuss somethings."  
"What things?" Minako wanted to know.  
"Nothing important." Quatre assured her.  
"I'll meet you in the park at one o'clock. Ok?" Minako said.  
"Sure. Later." Quatre said as he headed out the door, pausing to give Minako a quick kiss on the way out.  
Half an hour later the Three Lights arrived. They sat down in the den together and got down to business.  
"What do you suggest our srategy is in defeating this new enemy?" Taikai asked Artemis.  
"I wish I knew. For now our best bet is not to do anything until we find out more about the enemy. If worse comes to worse, Minako can always use the Silver Crystal." Artemis responed.  
They spent the next hour or so sharing what they knew about the enemy. Artemis was worried about how they were going to defeat the enemy with only four people fighting, but he tried not to show it. The time passed quickly and before Minako knew it, it was time to meet Quatre in the park. Minako flew out the door and barely heard Artemis telling her that he would meet her in the park as soon as he had finished processing data.  
Minako found Quatre sitting on a park bench waiting for her. She sat down beside him and pecked him on the cheek.  
"Sorry I'm so late. We had a lot of data to process and Artemis said he still had some more and will meet us here because he still had some more information to go through." Minako explained.  
"I didn't mind waiting. I wait for ever for you." Quatre said.  
"You are so sweet." Minako sighed. "I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like you."  
They spent the next few minutes in silence, just enjoying being with each other.  
"Why do I have to go home? Why can't I just make somebody else take the responsibility of the Silver Crystal?" Minako pondered.  
Just then Minako heard and sneer behind her, "I'd be happy to take it off your hands." She turned around to find a yoma standing behind her.  
"Not again. Don't you people ever learn." Minako complained.  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP"  
Eternal Sailor Venus did her pose and said, "I am the pretty sailor suited champion of justice and senshi of love and beauty. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"  
The attack barly even fased the yoma. "Ha! do you think that will stop me?" the yoma taunted.  
"ETERNAL BEAUTY BLAST"   
Even Eternal Sailor Venus's strongest attack didn't destroy the yoma. Quatre was begininng to get worried. 'Why isn't this working?' he thought.  
Artemis ran up and saw what was happening. "Minako, quick, you have to use the Silver Crystal, he is too strong."  
Suddenly Minako was transformed into a princess in a light orange dress and the symbol of Venus on her forehead. The Silver Crystal was in her hands and she shouted, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" A beam of silver energy hit and killed the yoma. Minako collapsed and Quatre ran to her side.  
Artemis noticed how worried Quatre looked so he assured him, "Don't worry, this is just a side affect of using the Silver Crystal. All she needs is to sleep for a few days."  
Quatre picked Minako up and carried her to his house. When they arrived Quatre laid her gently on her bed.  
"Are you sure that she'll be okay?" Qautre asked.  
"Positive. She's lucky that it wasn't any stronger. If she uses too much energy it will kill her. Minako knows this all too well. Hopefully she won't ever have to make that desiscion."  
Three days later, Minako awoke.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"You used the Silver Crystal and collapsed because of lack of energy." Quatre answered.  
"Have you found Topaz's headquaters yet?" Minako asked Artemis.  
"I'm not sure, but it appears that he is in this time and is using the location of the old Negaverse grounds." Atremis replied.  
Minako sighed and said, "Why don't we just wait for Topaz to attack again. Maybe you could get more data then?"  
"Why not. I don't have enough information to go on yet to plan an attack on him anyway." Artemis said.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter so I ended here so sue me, alright? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! And remember the polls are still open to tell me if I should bring the Sailor Senshi back to life and who some couples should be. 


	8. Birthday Bash

A New Beginning for Minako  
by V-babe  
  
Disclaimer: I am broke and I don't own anything. *author blows a rasberry :P(--Visual aid) and glares at people who own Sailor Moon and Gundan Wing* Are you happy?  
  
Note: I wrote this chapter in a hurry so it is horrible in my opinion. and it ends with a cliffhanger. I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but I have been really busy and uninspired. In case you people can't tell by the first sentence, two months have passed since the last chapter. This means that Minako has been there about three months. It's kind of short because I want to leave it at a cliff hanger. School starts in like a week for me *boo hoo*  
  
A NEW BIGINNING FOR MINAKO  
  
It had been two months since the last yoma attacked. This was both bad and good, It was good because of the obvious, there hadn't been any battles. It was also bad because it could mean that Topaz was building up his forces. Minako however had tried to ignore this fact and concentrated on having fun. Minako was more in love than ever with Quatre and wished that she could stay with him.  
One day Minako was moping around the house.  
"What's the matter Minako?" Quatre asked.  
"Nothing." Minako said as she walked away.  
Later Quatre asked Artemis, "What's up with Minako. Why has she been really depressed latly?"  
"I think I know why. Her birthday is coming up and she doesn't want to be rude and ask for a party. Also, it might be hard for her to celebrate it with out the other senshi." Artemis answered.  
"I'll throw the biggest gala of the year in honor of her eighteenth birthday." Quatre said enthusiastically. "I'll invite practically everyone in the colony. I'll go tell her now," he continued as he ran up the stairs.  
Minako heard all the commotion and wen to see what was going on. On her way down the stairs Minako ran into Quatre who was on his way up. "What's going on?" Minako asked.  
"Artemis just informed me that your birthday is coming up in a week and I plan on throwing you the biggest ball since Relena's coronation in honor of you eighteenth birthday." Quatre informed Minako.  
Minako squealed and jumped up and down. "Ohmigod! We have so much to plan. This is just what I needed to take my mind off of all of my problems."  
Minako spent the next week hurridly planning the ball. She had Quatre invite every decent person in the colony. She planned the dinner course, the music, the decorations and what she would wear.  
The day of the ball had finally arrived. Minako was wearing a sleeveless black dress with matching gloves that came to her elbows. Her dress flared out from her waist and she wore her hair up in an elegant bun. Quatre was wearing a classic tuxedo. She walked down the staircase where Quatre met her and sat down at the table where she was going to eat. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Seiya, Yaten and Taikai had already arrived and were sitting down at the table talking when Minako and Quatre got there. So far everything was perfect and the guests were due to arrive in fifteen minutes.  
"I will never be able to thank you enough for this. This is the happiest I've been in a LONG time." Minako said.  
"I'd do anything for you." Quatre said as he looked into her eyes. They leaned closer amd closer when they were intertupted by Duo saying, "Awww... Aren't they cute.?"  
Quatre quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.  
"Isn't this going to be the best party ever?" Minako asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Hnnnn." Heero said.  
"....." Trowa said or rather didn't say.  
"I think it's going to be fun. I mean, you did invite some babes... didn't you?" Duo said.  
"Duo!" Minako said as she slapped him upside the head. "You have such a one track mind!"  
"I hope that there aren't a lot of weak women here." Wufei muttered.  
"Well, *I* for one, hope that there aren't a lot of fans here." Yaten said and the rest of the Lights agreed.  
Before Minako knew it, it was time for the guests to arrive. At first it was just a trickle, but soon the ballroom was packed with guests.  
The band began to play a song and Quatre said to Minako, "Would milady give me this dance?"  
Minako giggled and said, "Of course."  
Quatre took Minako in his arms as the sailed across the dance floor. The next song was a slow dance. Minako rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. 'Who could ask for a better boyfriend? Even though I love him, I am incredibly homesick and I wish every thing could be like it was before that battle.' she thought.  
"What are we gonna do when I have to leave?" she said out loud.  
"I don't know, but maybe you won't have to go back for a long while." Quatre said. "I can't stand the thought of being separated from you. I'm sure that this will all work out in the end."  
All to soon the slow dance was over and it was time for the meal. Minako and Quatre sat at their table with the Lights and the pilots. Relena had just arrived and somehow managed to squeeze herself in next to Heero. She was flirting like crazy with Heero, but Heero just tried to ignore her. Minako and Quatre just ignored everyone else and talked with each other the whole time.  
After dinner Minako and Quatre returned to the dance floor. As Minako danced in his arms, she couldn't imagine anywhere else she wanted to be. They danced together for several song and every so often one of the other pilots or starlights would cut in and dance with the birthday girl. After a about an hour of this Minako heard a strange voice come up behind her and ask Quatre if he could cut in.  
"Uh, sure." The ever polite Quatre said, "I have to go check on the refreshments anyways.  
Minako watched Quatre until disappeared into the crowd of people dancing and she lost sight of him. She then turned to see who her new partner would be. When she glanced at his face she gasped and fainted dead away.  
  
  
Note: Crappy, huh? This was incredibly short. If you are reading this and aren't planning on reviewing, you should go read PrincessVenus's story about what happens when no one reviews Usagi's story. I don't remember the title so just go to her profile and find it there. This is your last chance to vote on couples. So far I am leaning to a Heero/Rei and possibly a Trowa/Pluto. Could you please give me ideas for new attack names. If you have a username on sailormoon.org or a screen name on AIM tell me in your review because I want to talk to you.  



End file.
